I'll Never Leave You
by this-is-my-permanent-username
Summary: Cammie's been broken a million times over. This time by someone close to her... She needs to leave again. But she won't go alone, not this time. But first she needs to discover what's important to her, and what will keep her together.


**Read (thank you) ... Enjoy (hopefully) ... Review (please)**

* * *

'I can't trust you, Bex. You lied to me. You, my best friend. You, my sister. Or those were the things I thought you were,' Cammie whispered, brokenly to the girl standing before her.

'No! Cammie, please, you don't mean that!' Bex cried out in the hope of her friend listening. Yet, all she did was shake her head.

'I do,' came her devastating reply, ' I wish I could but I can't.'

'I never meant to hurt you, Cammie,'

'But you did, Bex, you really did,' she choked out before running away, out of sight.

Things are meant to be easy for a 18 year old girl. Sure, you have the occasional problem. Then there's college - and things like that. Easy stuff; click your fingers and they're gone.

But your best friend being part of the group that have been after you for... Well, a really long time. Helping them get you, betraying you in ways that Cammie couldn't wrap her head around. No 18 year old girl should have a life like that, not knowing who to trust or who would let you down. She wanted a normal life, she wanted to trust someone.

She wanted to run, she wanted to escape and never return. Away from all the pain and suffering of not knowing what will happen next.

This time, she'd take someone. She'd take Zach; she really would this time. If he'd come. Only if he'd come.

* * *

'Zach...' Cammie called out, hoping, praying for a reply.

She tip-toed nervously into his room, knowing that she'd find him in their, knowing that once she saw him, she'd finally know what to do, and what was right.

Lying on the messy unmade bed was a disheveled boy, whom Cammie felt bad that she was about to wake... He looked so peaceful... She didn't want to wake him.

But she knew she should otherwise, when she returned. If she returned. He would be angry and wouldn't forgive her, and that was what scared her most. The boy she loved not talking to her and hating her. That was the one thing she dreaded, and the thought caused almost too much pain for her to even bear to think about; let alone tell someone.

So, she shook him awake, careful to do so in a manner where she would not get hurt by his reflexes.

'Wha'?' was the sleepy answer that the broken girl received.

'It's me!'

At the sound of her voice, Zach sat up in bed, and pulled her on to his lap as if sensing that she was in pain.

'What's wrong!' he questioned, his voice obviously full of worry, as Cammie played with the fraying edges of his well-worn shirt.

'Bex...' she trailed off- no longer being able to go on, 'I have to go Zach.'

Anger sparked in his emerald green eyes, 'Not alone, Cammie, not again, I won't let you!'

'Zach, what do you think I was doing here? Telling you so you could stop me? No! I told you so you could come with me. You want to keep me safe, Zach, then come with me.' she let out a breath, 'If you want. Only if you want to.'

'I'll come! I've made a promise to your mom, I've made a promise to you. And I've made a promise to myself,'

'What's the promise?' Cammie mumbled, into his shirt.

'To never leave you.' and in that sentence it came a million meanings, 'I'll never leave you,'

Cammie raised her head and looked in to his eyes, knowing for certain that things would be okay.

'I love you,' she breathed.

Zach smiled, a smile that lit up her world, because it was so sincere, so perfect and real, and it was hers it was for her. That moment was theirs and no body could take it away. Not Bex, or Zach's mom or even hers. Because a moment so perfect and so special stays in your heart and doesn't go.

It can be shared, but even to those people that you told it would never belong to them; they would never know they true meaning of that second, or minute, or Cammie and Zach's life.

'Cammie. I love you.' he whispered, 'I love you,'

The world, that seemed so fast to be falling apart in front of her very eyes, at the last minute was held together, like glue connecting the pieces, telling her that nothing was perfect, yet at the same time everything was right.

She was confused and scared, and hurt, sad; a thousand emotions running inside her head, and she accepted that, but the strongest thing she was feeling was _love. _Hard to explain, always there, just hovering, waiting to be captured, to be noticed.

_She was in love._

So she laughed; her father did always tell her: the best cure is laughter. The best cure is love. And so like most other things, he had told his daughter- Matthew Morgan was right about that.

Cammie knew he'd been proud, anybody that loved her would be proud because she was healing, and growing into the woman that she would one day be.

And she'd never been alone.

* * *

**Okay so I haven't written a story in, like forever and ever... But, I've been ill, so I am not to blame :)**

**I hope you like my story!**

**Please review on your way out :P**

**_LoVe FrOm Me-_**

**_this-is-my-permanent-username_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
